L'illusion de mon coeur
by Flomiiiee
Summary: 7e année, Poudlard. Dumbledore organise un bal costumé pour Halloween. Mais qui est le mystérieux cavalier avec lequel Harry a dansé toute la soirée ? Slash HPDM.
1. L'annonce

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je commence une nouvelle histoiree !_**

_**Couple **Harry/Draco avec fond Hermione/Ron. (et peut-être Pansy/Blaise, mais rien n'est moins sûr..)_

_**Avertissement **Je sais pas trop, peut-être que je le modifierai, mais ça devrait être PG-13._

_**Disclaimer **Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la magnifique Rowling :)_

_**Résumé **Un bal costumé est organisé à Poudlard pour Halloween. Mais avec qui Harry a-t-il dansé toute la nuit ? Et quel est le mystérieux costume de Malfoy ? _

**-**

**L'illusion de mon Cœur**

Chap. 1 _L'annonce._

Le Soleil se leva et éclaira la salle commune des Gryffondors de 7e et dernière année. Le jour où commence cette histoire était un lundi d'octobre, habituel et bien normal. Un jeune homme brun sortit du doux sommeil dans lequel il était plongé et se frotta les yeux. Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre et étouffa un grognement ; le soleil était à peine levé, il ne devait être pas plus tard que six heures. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté et attrapa ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et les mit sur son nez. Harry se leva et sortit de son lit, puis se dirigea d'une démarche absente vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Quand le survivant revint de sa douche, les cheveux mouillés lui tombant sur les yeux, il trouva ses camarades de dortoir émergeant du sommeil. Avec un petit sourire, Harry attrapa son oreiller et en asséna un coup sur la tête de son meilleur ami. Un grognement lui répondit et une tête rousse sortit des couvertures. Victorieux, le brun se prépara à sortir de son dortoir.

- Je te retrouve en bas, Ron. Je prends le lift jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec Seamus et Dean, dit-il.

- Merci lui répondit une voix indignée.

Harry eut un petit rire et descendit les marches en compagnie de ses deux amis. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Habitué de toute cette attention, il étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qu'il avait repérée en entrant. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui la fit plonger le nez dans son bol de céréales.

- Salut Mione !

- Harry, tu sais j'ai _horreur_ quand tu me prends pour un de tes camarades de chambre bien virils.

- Désolé, c'est qu'avec le temps je ne distingue plus les filles des gars !

Hermione lui lança un regard dégoûté et surpris et Harry éclata de rire. En effet, Harry était bisexuel, mais ça tout le monde le savait. Il multipliait les amants et les amantes si bien qu'on le surnommait le « Survivant des chambres ». Le brun se prit joyeusement un croissant et commença à le dévorer pensivement en observant la table des Serpentards. Bizarre, Malfoy n'était pas là. _Sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup, comme d'habitude, _pensa Harry avec fureur et son croissant finit en miettes dans sa main. Oups. C'était comme ça. Dès que quelqu'un prononçait ou évoquait le blond Serpentard, un accès de fureur le prenait et il se mettait à crier après tout le monde. Si bien que dès que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se croisaient, tout le monde se carapatait dix mètres sous Terre. Les duels de ces deux jeunes hommes faisaient la terreur de l'école.

Plongé dans ses pensées sombres, Harry sursauta en voyant son meilleur ami tomber brusquement sur son banc. Hermione lui lança un regard sévère et commença à débiter son discours habituel d'une voix quelque peu histérique.

- Ron, tu te lèves _tellement_ tard ! Regarde, notre cours de potions n'est plus que dans 30 minutes et tu viens d'arriver ! J'espère que tu as fait tous tes devoirs, n'oublie pas celui de métamorphose, 2 rouleaux de parchemin sur les animagi. Je me rappelle quand tu n'avais pas fait ton devoir de 

sortilèges, Flitwick t'avait lancé ce sort, tu te souviens, tu étais resté légume toute la semaine, ça serait bien dommage de recommencer, parce qu'on a l'examen de potions la semaine pro…

- Mione, _no offense_, mais tais-toi. J'ai une putain de gueule de bois, lui répondit Ron d'un ton morne.

Hermione s'offensa, justement, et ne lui parla plus de tout le déjeuner, le dos tourné, le nez en l'air. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et Ron laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, l'air dépité.

- De mauvais poil, la belette ? dit une voix méprisante et moqueuse.

- Ta gueule, la fouine, dit automatiquement Harry en se levant.

- Oh, oh.., souffla Hermione.

Déjà, les Poufsouffles se cachaient en dessous des tables et quelques uns se sauvèrent discrètement de la Grande Salle. On pouvait sentir un nuage d'électricité autour des deux rivaux. Malfoy et sa bande étaient arrivés à leur table et le blond détaillait Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Oh, de mauvais poil aussi, Potty ? Mauvais réveil ?

- Non, juste ta sale tête de fouine qui me revient pas.

Malfoy plissa les yeux.

- Ben oui, quand on croise des parasites à longueur de journée, c'est normal qu'on soit surpris de voir un homme tel que moi.

- Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy.

Le Serpentard s'en allait répliquer quand Dumbledore toussota (enfin, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux très bruyante). Malfoy fit un doigt d'honneur à Harry et celui-ci lui sourit, puis alla s'asseoir à sa table avec toute la grâce dont il était capable.

- Bon matin, chers élèves. Je me permets de faire ce petit discours pour vous informer des évènements qui se tiendront le 31 octobre au soir. À 8h30, un bal costumé aura lieu dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de 6e et de 7e année y seront conviés. Ceux qui se présenteront auront l'obligation de porter un costume moldu de leur choix. Une visite à Pré-Au-Lard s'imposera pour ceux désirant acheter un costume. Bref, ce bal finira à une heure avancée de la nuit, et sera un concours de danse. Les vainqueurs se verront attribuer un trophée pour les récompenser. Je crois avoir tout dit. Préparez-vous bien et révisez vos pas de danse !

Un murmure enthousiaste s'éleva dans la Grande Salle et l'excitation se lisait sur les visages de tous les élèves conviés. Hermione se pencha sur Harry et Ron.

- Ça pourrait être amusant, non ?

Harry acquiesça vaguement et Ron lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ça promet !

**Le début n'est pas super, je le reconnais, mais la suite est bien mieux (enfin, selon moi.)**

**Ça mérite quand même une review ? Non ? :)**


	2. Costume, quel costume ?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je reviens avec un autre chapitree ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :) Et merci pour le tuyau des reviews anonymes. **_Honte sur moi, honte sur moi. _**Mais bon. Place au chapitre 2 !**

* * *

Chap. 2

_Trois jours plus tard._

L'excitation qui avait suivi le discours de Dumbledore se poursuivit pendant les jours suivants. Chacun voulait savoir en quoi l'autre allait se déguiser. La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour choisir leur costume avait été prévue une semaine avant le bal. Pour ce qui est des cours de danse, Harry et Ron ne s'y étaient pas attardés ; il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry dansait comme une bouse de vache et que Ron ne faisait pas mieux. Après moult cris et arrachages de cheveux, cependant, Hermione réussit à les convaincre de prendre un cours de danse avec elle dans la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, convaincre, c'est vite dit. Elle les avait plutôt séquestrés dans la salle en refusant de les laisser sortir jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de danser avec elle.

Résultat : Ron et Hermione dansaient langoureusement un slow, les yeux dans les yeux et les pieds de Ron sur ceux de la jeune femme pendant qu'Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans son petit coin.

- Youhou ? Je suis tout seul, moi ! Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut s'occuper d'un tout-seul ?

Pas de réponse.

Harry finit par s'impatienter et les _planta_ tous seuls. Il se mit à errer dans les couloirs sans aucun but précis. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un costume. Presque tout le monde avait le sien ou du moins, avait une idée. Peut-être pourrait-il se déguiser en homme invisible. _Ça me ferait des vacances, tiens, _pensa-t-il. Il faudrait cependant que le jeune homme trouve un costume impressionnant et intéressant. Comme Malfoy en fait. Cela faisait deux jours que le blond Serpentard se pavanait dans tout le château en disant et redisant qu'il avait le plus magnifique, le plus incroyable, le plus fantastique, le plus splendide costume du monde. Tout les élèves voulaient absolument savoir quel était ce magnifique, incroyable, fantastique et splendide costume, mais le blond ne pipait mot. Toujours tout pour se rendre intéressante, cette pitoyable fouine cherchait l'attention qu'elle ne méritait pas. Néanmoins, bien qu'Harry préféra se tuer plutôt que de l'admettre, il voulait bien savoir en quoi le Serpentard allait se déguiser. Par pure curiosité, bien entendu. C'est sûr. Absolument. Franchement. _Of course._

Harry stoppa net le cours de ses pensées et ses pas, par le même fait. Pourquoi pensait-il à _Malfoy_ ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Bof, il assumerait pour le costume. Au pire, il venait avec les vieux vêtements de Dudley et disait qu'il était déguisé en moldu. Avec désespoir, il songea que c'était sûrement ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire. Ah ça non ! Cette fois-ci, Harry voulait écraser Malfoy, lui et son ridicule costume. Il allait venir avec un sublime et incroyable costume. Le survivant eut un rire démoniaque et fila dans son dortoir réfléchir à tout ça.

* * *

_Le lendemain._

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et plein d'entrain. Il alla prendre sa douche et revint dans son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et retint un grognement. Merde, premier cours, Potions, avec les Serpentards et l'affreuse chauve-souris qui leur servait de directeur de maison. Sa bonne humeur quelque peu refroidie, il prit son oreiller et en frappa le lit de Ron. Pas de son. Bizarre. Il souleva la couverture et sursauta quand il vit que le roux était absent. Impossible qu'il se soit réveillé plus tôt que lui. La seule solution qui restait et qui était très fortement assurément possiblement possible, était que Ron avait découché. Harry en retint une larme d'émotion. Ron, son petit (bon, pas si petit que ça) Ronnie, avait découché ! Que c'est émouvant. Le brun sécha ses larmes et descendit à la salle commune. Pas de Ron. Avec un petit rire, il se rendit à la Grande Salle. Ses prémonitions furent fondées quand il vit que son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie étaient en pleine séance intensive d'embrassage. Le survivant courut avec la grâce d'un éléphant et arriva dans le dos de sa meilleure amie. Il éclata de rire et dit d'une voix assez très merci beaucoup forte :

- Intéressants, ces cours de danse. Faudrait recommencer, c'est Ron qui serait content.

Le tout nouveau couple sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui avait osé les déranger. Hermione fut prise d'une teinte écrevisse et Ron lui sourit d'un air résigné. Harry prit une fausse voix inquiète et très exagérée (et TRÈS forte) :

- MAIS VOYONS, RON. Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Je ne t'ai pas vu !

Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Cho, le petit Poufsouffle perdu dans le coin, la petite Serdaigle qui faisait ses devoirs en cachette, Malfoy, Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Caillou, Colin, Dennis, le Serpentard qui racontait une histoire, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Flitwick, Chourave, Hagrid, Dobby ( ?!), et Winky (trouvez l'intrus) se retournèrent à l'entente de ces paroles. Hermione s'étouffa dans sa salive et Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Un bourdonnement s'éleva de la Grande Salle et une clameur s'éleva. Tout le monde applaudissait. Harry éclata de rire et claqua le dos de Ron.

- Merci Ry. Franchement, tu es merveilleux sur le point discrétion. Super, maugréa Ron.

- Ben faut pas m'en vouloir pour ça hein. Tout le monde aurait fini par le savoir un jour ou l'autre. C'est pas une différence de 5 minutes qui va vous frustrer, quand même, se justifia Harry.

Le survivant fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui était affalée sur la table, la tête entre les mains. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Oh toi. Je te promets que quand tu auras décidé d'avoir une relation stable un jour, je serai encore moins subtile que toi_, lui jura-t-elle.

- Une relation stable ?! Horrible perspective ! Jamais de la vie ! Horreur ! S'exclama le brun.

Hermione soupira et commença à manger son toast.

- Au fait, vous avez une idée de costume pour Halloween ? leur demanda Harry.

Hermione sembla oublier son différent avec le survivant quelques secondes plus tôt et se lança dans une description amoureuse de son costume et de celui de Ron.

- En fait, moi et Ron allons incarner les personnages d'un dessin animé moldu créé par Walt Disney. Ça s'appelle « La Belle et la Bête». Moi je vais incarner Belle, la jeune fille qui va sauver son père dans un vilain château pas beau, et Ron, lui, sera déguisé en…

- Bête ? Comment ça, la Bête ? Tu m'avais dit que je serais un prince charmant ! La coupa Ron, indigné.

- _Comme je disais, Ron, _la Bête était avant un prince charmant mais une fée l'avait transformé en Bête car il était méchant.

- Et tu penses que je suis méchant ? Demanda Ron, boudeur.

- Mais non Ron. Dans le conte, ça dit que le prince charmant est très, très charmant. Et comme toi tu es plus que très, très charmant, alors je me suis dit que ça t'irait à merveille.

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et commença à l'embrasser. _Ils sont partis pour longtemps, _songea Harry. Il se tourna vers Seamus et Dean et débuta une conversation passionnante sur le Quidditch. 15 minutes plus tard, Hermione émergea et demanda à Harry d'une petite voix :

- Pardonne-moi Harry. Euh...nous disions ?

- C'est pas grave Mione. Vous avez le droit d'obéir à vos pulsions animales quand elles se présentent, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Nous parlions des costumes d'Halloween.

- Oh, les costumes ! Tu as une idée, toi, Harry ?

- Hmm. Non pas vraiment. Je sais pas. Sûrement en citrouille, marmonna Harry.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Citrouille ?! Joli, commenta-t-il.

- Mmmh. En tout cas, vous savez en quoi Malfoy va se déguiser ? Il me stresse à mort ! Je VEUX savoir ! Demanda soudainement Harry avec véhémence.

- Et on peut savoir en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Hermione en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres.

- Ein ? Ben, en rien ! Je veux juste savoir ! … Franchement.

Hermione eut un léger rire et un sourire mystérieux en lui disant « Tu verras bien ». Harry en resta bouche bée. Comment ça, _tu verras bien _? Elle était déjà au courant ? Bon. _On se calme. Penser trop souvent à Malfoy devient néfaste pour ma santé, _songea Harry. Il fit une grimace à Hermione et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron, puis se dirigea vers les cachots. Sur le chemin, son costume introuvable flottait au dessus de ses pensées. Il pensa à plein d'autres idées de costumes, mais l'idée de la citrouille restait la plus plausible. Le survivant soupira. Il arriva dans sa classe de Potions 15 minutes en avance, la salle était donc déserte. Il soupira une seconde fois et s'assit à la table qu'il partageait avec Ron, puis il attendit. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, se tenant la main. Harry eut un sourire ému, qu'il perdit quand il vit Ron s'approcher de lui, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Heu..Harry ? Moi et Mione on se demandait si ça ne te dérangerais pas de euh..ben, de laisser ta place à Mione.. parce que vu qu'on est ensemble maintenant (échange de regard ému, baveux et mielleux à souhait), on aimerait être plus souvent ensemble… tu vois ?...

Harry se força à sourire et laissa sa place volontiers. _Bien. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une autre place. Dean et Seamus ensemble, Parvati et Lavande ensemble, Neville mystérieusement disparu, il ne reste plus aucun Gryffondor potentiel. _Harry se résigna donc à chercher une place parmi les Serpentards. _Crabbe et Goyle ensemble, Parkinson et Malfoy ensemble, deux serpentardes qu'il ne connaissait pas ensemble, Merlin, il ne restait plus personne ? _Le brun ramassa son sac par terre et alla voir Snape.

- Professeur, toutes les tables sont prises et Neville n'est pas là. Je suis tout seul. Je vais où ?

Ledit professeur se tourna et sourit doucereusement à Harry.

- Que dites-vous là Potter ? Plus de place ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Snape entreprit de survoler du regard la salle. Son sourire s'élargit quand il dit à Harry :

- Voyons, Potter, il reste une place libre, juste en avant. Ici, voyez-vous ?

Harry lui jeta un regard résigné et se tourna vers la table que Snape lui désignait. La fureur prit vie en lui quand il vit son _compagnon de Potions. _Merveilleux, le meilleur ami de sa Némésis. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table et laissa tomber son sac lourdement à ses côtés, puis il s'assit brusquement. Harry enfouit ensuite sa tête dans ses bras avec l'intention de la laisser là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Une voix calme et posée le fit grogner.

- Professeur ? _Professeur !? _Pourquoi Potter est-il à côté de moi ?

- C'est sa nouvelle place… (Harry leva la tête, paniqué) pour aujourd'hui (Harry se détendit).

Son compagnon grogna pour la forme et lui donna une claque sur la tête. Le survivant se retourna, fâché.

- Saches que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi d'être à cette place-ci, Zabini.

Ledit Zabini sourit et pour une raison inexplicable, se tourna vers Malfoy et lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

Un cours d'une abominable platitude commença ensuite, ponctué par les coups d'œil amusés que lui lançait le grand Serpentard à ses côtés par moment.


	3. Bientôt le bal

**ReBonjour tout le moonde !**

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait teeeeeellement plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point.**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est plus un entre-chapitre. **

Chap. 3

_Deux heures plus tard_

Harry sortit de son cours de potions, effrayé. Pendant toute la période, Zabini avait essayé de sympathiser avec lui en engageant la conversation sur des sujets vraiment _pas rapport_. À un moment, le survivant s'était tanné et lui avait dit bien en face :

- Écoute Zabini, je sais pas ce que tu cherche en essayant d'être sympathique avec moi, mais tu perds ton temps. Ou sinon, prends-toi autrement. Parce que là, vraiment, je suis perdu.

Zabini l'avait regardé bien étrangement, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, puis ne lui avait plus échangé de paroles jusqu'à la fin du cours. Là, Harry était perdu. Depuis quand les Serpentards étaient sympathiques avec lui ? Il disait bien _les _Serpentard_s_, car Parkinson aussi lui avait sourit sans aucune trace de méchanceté en sortant de la classe. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et rejoint ses meilleurs amis, puis se dirigea en salle de métamorphose où, béni soit cette classe, aucun vert et argent bizarre ne pouvait le rejoindre.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Harry paniquait. Il était supposé aller acheter son costume d'Halloween dans une heure mais n'avait absolument aucune idée en quoi se déguiser. Il avait bien énoncé les mille et une possibilités avec Ron, mais rien ne semblait cliquer au cerveau d'Harry. Celui-ci se résigna à aller dans la boutique de costume sans idée précise. Il descendit donc à la salle commune et s'écrasa dans un fauteuil, les bras pendants. Ginny vint le rejoindre peu de temps après.

- Salut Harry !

- 'Lut Gin, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

- Tu sais en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

- Non.

_(Pause embarrassante)_

- Aah. Ok… Moi je vais me déguiser en vampire !

- Super.

Sûrement agacée par le manque évident de réaction de son ex-petit-ami, la rousse partit rejoindre ses amies de 6e année. Une demi-heure plus tard, il alla dé-scotcher Ron et Hermione, puis le trio partit joyeusement en direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Parkinson, Zabini et Malfoy. Ron et Hermione saluèrent chaleureusement Parkinson et Zabini, et Harry et Malfoy s'ignorèrent.

En effet. Depuis le fameux cours de Potions avec Zabini, les meilleurs amis des deux rivaux s'entendaient à merveille. (Un des grands mystères du monde selon Harry) Celui-ci refusait de leur adresser la parole, de _fraterniser _avec l'ennemi selon ses mots. Harry passa à côté de Malfoy et chuchota :

- Crève Malfoy.

- Va chier Potter.

Ainsi va la vie.

Arrivés au magasin de déguisements, le trio se dispersa un peu partout. Harry s'égara une demie-heure dans le rayon Femmes, Ron grognait dans le rayon Monstres Poilus, et Hermione s'extasiait devant les robes de princesses. Le survivant errait dans les allées, perdu et regarda les costumes sans excitation. Environ une heure plus tard, ses meilleurs amis arrivèrent dans sa face, les bras chargés de gros paquets (_accessoires_, selon Ron). Hermione paniqua en voyant qu'il n'avait rien essayé. (Mais enfin Harry ! Le magasin ferme dans seulement trois heures !) La jeune femme fourra ses paquets dans les bras de son petit-ami qui s'effondra sous le poids, et se mit à chercher frénétiquement un costume.

Deux minutes plus tard, une Hermione hystérique poussait un Harry désorienté et perdu dans une cabine d'essayage. Lui, et une cinquantaine de déguisements. C'est ainsi que le survivant se retrouva habillé en pirate, en gangster, en sorcier quétaine, en prince, en citrouille, en fantôme, en ogre, en lutin, en père Noël, en Elvis, en loup-garou, en vampire, en clown, quand il trouva finalement son costume. Ironie du sort, c'était un costume de démon qui lui allait à ravir. Deux cornes rouges sortaient de ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, et une queue en pointe sortait de son derrière (de pantalon). Il avait une chemise de soie rouge sang qui laissait deviner ses muscles, une cravate dénouée noire, et des pantalons de cuir noir. Hermione resta bouche bée devant cet alléchant spectacle et Ron dut lui tousser dans les oreilles pour qu'elle réagisse enfin.

- Wo…Woow, Ry ! Tu es… sexy à en crever ! Finit-elle par dire, et Ron bouda.

- Merci Mione, sourit Harry. Je vais le prendre, je crois.

Le trio repartit ensuite vers le château avec leur nouvelles acquisitions. Finalement, Harry avait bien hâte à ce bal costumé. Avec son costume de diable, plus personne ne lui résistera !

**Vous avez aimé ? :) Dites le moii. Prochain chapitre - le bal ! Il va être assez long, donc peut-être que je le couperai en deux, mais je sais pas encore.**

**À bientôt ! :D**


	4. Le bal

_Wouuhhoouu ! Coucou tout le monde ! Bon je sais que j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre mais je le voulais beau. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais bon XD. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Excusez d'avance le manque effroyable d'imagination dont l'auteur a fait preuve dans ce chapitre. (vous comprendrez plus tard)_

* * *

Chap. 4

_31 octobre, le GRAND jour._

Ça y est. C'était le jour J. La plupart des élèves de 6e et 7e année étaient dans un état incroyable d'excitation. Les filles poussaient des hurlements hystériques à chaque fois qu'on disait le mot «costume» ou «bal», et les garçons riaient nerveusement à chaque parole. Et Ron grognait. Depuis leur retour de la boutique de déguisements, le rouquin boudait et grognait à qui mieux mieux. Cependant, ce jour-là, c'était incroyable. Hermione était tellement agacée par son comportement qu'elle lui dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une bête en agissant comme ça. Piqué au vif, Ron arrêta tout de suite.

_16h00, parc de Poudlard._

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac, profitant du calme avant la fête. La jeune fille était étendue contre le torse de son rouquin, et celui-ci avait plongé une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressait doucement la tête.Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés de contentement. Harry, lui, était allongé de tout son long sur le dos, ses mains jouant avec les brins d'herbe glissant sous ses doigts. Il observait les nuages avancer lentement, formant des animaux et des personnes dans sa tête. Le jeune homme était bien, il savourait ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'appréhension face à la soirée riche en émotions qui l'attendait. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Il ne devait pas laisser sa peur laisser gâcher sa soirée. Le survivant se redressa sur ses coudes, appréciant la chaleur du soleil caresser sa peau. Il inspira profondément, puis se décida à tourner le visage vers les deux tourtereaux qui lui servaient d'amis.

- Hé, les amoureux.

Lesdits amoureux ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, puis levèrent à contrecœur les yeux vers celui qui avait osé les déranger.

- Quoi ? Dit Ron sur un ton quelque peu rude.

- Je me demandais…ce qu'il allait se passer. Maintenant que Voldy est mort… Vous voyez, j'ai plus vraiment de point de repère, avant mon but ultime c'était de le tuer, point à la ligne. Mais aujourd'hui, depuis le début de l'année, je suis perdu. Dans quelle direction je vais ?

Un peu étonnés par ce discours si sérieux de la part d'un jeune homme qui encaisse blagues stupides sur blagues stupides, Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien pour un moment. Puis le rouquin sourit.

- Et bien... il me semble que nous avions prévu de poursuivre nos études en tant qu'apprentis aurors, dit-il.

- Mais après ? Dit brusquement Harry. Excuse-moi Ron, mais après ? Je veux dire…nous allons devenir aurors, puis tu te marieras avec Mione (la concernée rougit brusquement), et moi je pourrirai dans mon trou en tuant des mages noirs le restant de ma vie. C'est ça mon destin ?

Complètement perdu, Ron acquiesça vaguement.

- Mais Ry, il me semble que tu _veux _faire ça, non ? Tu me l'as dit, voilà une semaine..

Ce fut Hermione qui coupa la conversation, les sourcils froncés.

- Ron, tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que Ry veut dire.

- Et toi, tu comprends plus, madame Je-sais-tout ?

- Parfaitement Ron. Ce qu'Harry veut dire, c'est qu'il veut une raison d'exister. Une personne à chérir, à aimer. Une petite-amie, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione.

- Sérieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis Harry réfléchit.

- C'est vrai, finalement.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses deux comparses.

- Ce soir, je me trouverai une raison d'exister ! Foi d'Harry James Potter !

Ron éclata de rire, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Patience, mon cher ami, dit-il. C'est dans quatre heures.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva, complètement paniquée. Elle se mit à crier en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

- QUOI ? QUATRES HEURE ?! MAIS JE N'AURAI JAMAIS LE TEMPS DE ME PRÉPARER ! IL FAUT QUE JE PRENNE MA DOUCHE, ME COIFFE LES CHEVEUX, ME MAQUILLE, M'HABILLE, TOUT ÇA EN MOINS DE QUATRE HEURES ! HO LALA ! COMPLÈTEMENT IMPOSSIBLE ! HO MON DIEU MON DIEU MON DIEU ! JE DOIS COURIR, JE DOIS COURIR !... COURIR !

Puis elle partit vers le château en courant, justement. Ron émit un faible : « on se revoit dans six heures, Mione », et se leva lui aussi en époussetant ses pantalons. Harry lui sourit, les mains dans les poches.

- Je vais me promener un peu, et après je reviens dans la salle commune, tu viens ? Demanda le survivant.

- Non, c'est correct. Je vais aller m'occuper de Mione, répondit le roux en riant.

- Comme tu veux.

Puis le brun s'éloigna, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

_20h00, dortoir de Gryffondor_

Harry s'examinait attentivement dans le miroir sous tous les angles. Il avait revêtu son costume de démon qui lui seyait à merveille et qui lui donnait un air démoniaque (un peu normal, non ? XD). Ginny l'avait trouvé absolument _ravissant _dans son accoutrement et lui avait fait sentir cela à grands coups de regards mouillés. Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il était parfait, et elle avait même insisté pour lui mettre un peu de _eyeliner_ pour mieux rentrer dans son personnage. Harry avait refusé tout bonnement avec un argument de taille (« MIONE, lâche ça. MIONE, je suis PAS une tapette ! »). Ce fut après que la jeune fille lui ai rappelé qu'il était bi qu'il accepta à contrecœur. Hermione, quant à elle, était tout simplement magnifique dans son costume de Belle. Elle répondait très bien au personnage.

Elle avait une jolie robe jaune canari pas trop agressant pour les yeux qui descendait en vagues jusqu'à ses pieds. Le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant mais était assez large et découvrait ses épaules. Le dos était lacé entrecroisé par des fils de soie d'un jaune un peu plus pâle. Ses jolis cheveux bruns étaient remontés en chignon sur sa tête, mais quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur ses yeux délicatement maquillés. Son _prince charmant_, lui, était poilu. Couvert de la tête aux pieds de poils bruns, il était toutefois quand même assez beau.

Harry trépignait d'impatience devant la Grande Salle, les portes de celle-ci ne s'ouvrant qu'à 20h30 pile. La plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés en une masse compacte dans le Hall et un semblant de fête avait déjà commencé. Quand l'heure du bal sonna et que les portes s'ouvrirent, la foule se poussa dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée avec soin. Harry essaya de ne pas se faire piétiner et avança dans la salle avec ses meilleurs amis. Il resta ébahi devant la beauté de la pièce. Des chauves-souris voletaient près du plafond d'un noir d'encre et d'immenses citrouilles grimaçantes longeaient les murs. De petites tables de 10 personnes environ étaient dispersées un peu partout, et une porte menait à un balcon. Le plancher donnait l'impression de bouger et sur les murs s'étalaient des guirlandes blanches représentant des squelettes qui dansaient. Ron poussa un « Wow ! » admiratif et Hermione sourit. Le trio s'occupa à chercher une table inoccupée et s'assirent sur une qui était toute proche du balcon. Un courant d'air frais venait régulièrement frapper la nappe noire qui virevoltait.

La première heure fut occupée par le festin copieux. Harry, Ron et Hermione partageaient leur table avec Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus et deux filles qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui semblaient accompagner Dean et Seamus. Le survivant occupa cette première heure à scruter la Grande Salle pour trouver le magnifique et fabuleux costume de Malfoy, mais ne le trouva pas. Il pensa que le Serpentard devait attendre le moment propice pour faire une entrée de théâtre. La musique commença à s'élever et Harry se leva pour danser avec Ginny. En fait, il ne dansait pas vraiment _avec _elle. Il dansait avec tout le monde car c'était de la danse où tout le monde était collé en un moton(1) compact et bougeait les uns contre les autres avec frénésie (autrement dit, de la danse contact).

_Deux heures plus tard_

Harry était assis à sa table et dodelinait de la tête sous l'effet des nombreux punchs alcoolisés qu'il avait ingurgité. Il avait dansé avec au moins une trentaine de filles et une dizaine de garçons. Le survivant avait maintenant les pieds en feu. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que son costume de diable avait fait son petit effet. Le jeune homme en souriait de contentement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste. Il avait tant espéré rencontrer l'âme sœur pendant ce bal ! Harry soupira et reporta son attention sur la piste de danse. Pas de trace de Malfoy ! Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné de ne l'avoir vu nulle part. Il haussa les épaules. Hermione et Ron étaient enlacés amoureusement depuis une heure et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de les trouver incroyablement mignons. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, ces deux-là. Avec un sourire triste, il survola la salle du regard puis son sourire se figea quand il vit un vampire roux arriver à toute allure dans sa direction et lui crier dans les oreilles.

- Haaarryyyyyyy ! Viens danser avec mooiiii ! C'est l'heure des slows !

- Gin, non écoute Gin, je ve.. je peux vraiment pas danser avec toi ! J'ai les pieds en feu..

- Paaaaaaaaaaaas grâve. Viens j'ai dit !

Avec un soupir contraint, le survivant se leva, mené par la poigne de fer de la rouquine. Elle s'enfouit le nez dans l'épaule du jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le pauvre Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de poser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme qui en émit un couinement de contentement. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! Oh, pas qu'il détestait Ginny, mais depuis leur relation un an auparavant, elle ne cessait de le coller. Elle était sûre qu'Harry lui appartenait et faisait tout pour qu'Harry retrouve leur _amour perdu, _qu'elle disait. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, le survivant se décolla de l'étreinte de la sangsue et se dirigea vers le balcon désert, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta net en voyant que le balcon était déjà occupé par quelqu'un. Il esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, lui dit une voix calme et mélodieuse.

Harry obéit, fermant la porte et s'approchant de la personne qui avait parlé. Elle était dos à lui et c'était un jeune homme de la même grandeur que lui, peut-être un peu plus petit. Il était déguisé en ange, apparemment. Ses cheveux blanc pur descendaient jusqu'à ses reins, Harry ne pouvait voir son visage. Il esquissa un pas pour voir le visage de cet inconnu mais celui-ci tourna la tête.

- Je veux pas que tu vois mon visage, dit-il de sa voix calme et posée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais où ?

- Mais.. pourquoi ? On se connait ?

- On ne se connaît pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me vois. Tu peux respecter ça ?

- Euh..oui.

- Bien.

Harry était totalement déconcerté par l'attitude de ce bel ange. Car oui, il était sûr qu'il était beau, il dégageait une telle pureté, tout habillé de blanc. Le survivant eut un rire nerveux en constatant son costume.

- C'est drôle comme coïncidence, haha. Je suis déguisé en démon et toi en ange. (_Hahahahaha.)_

- Je trouve ça stupide, dit l'ange en ricanant, un son qui sonna comme familier aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Moi aussi, dit doucement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu prendre l'air, et réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi ? Demanda l'ange.

- Réfléchir à ma vie. Tu sais... tout le monde croit me connaître. Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui tua Voldy le crotteux. Mais j'aimerais que les gens grattent un peu plus cette surface, j'aimerais parfois être considéré comme un adolescent normal. Et puis je suis tanné d'être seul. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un…

- Tu aimerais beaucoup de choses… Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Je pourrais aller le répéter à tout le monde…

- J'ai une drôle d'impression qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance.

L'ange émit un rire ouvertement moqueur.

- Tu devrais écouter tes impressions plus souvent alors, chuchota-t-il.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Parce que j'ai vraiment cette _impression._

- Peut-être.

- Et toi ? Que fais tu ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Je réfléchis, moi aussi. À ma famille, à mes amis, mes devoirs.

- Devoirs ?!

- Calme-toi. Pas mes devoirs d'école…mes devoirs en tant que… _fils._

- Que dois-tu faire ?

- Être à la hauteur, me faire respecter. T'es pas le seul dans ta situation. Moi aussi j'aimerais que les gens me voient en tant qu'humain et ne me jugent pas selon mon nom…

- Qui es-tu alors ? _Malfoy_ ? Dit Harry en riant. Mais non, tu peux pas être lui. _Lui_ n'est qu'un petit connard prétentieux.

- Ce que tu crois…

- Tu es à Serpentard, alors ? Tu le connais ?

- Je crois le connaître. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de Malfoy ?

- Heuu…

L'ange eut un rire méprisant et secoua ses cheveux. Harry fronça les sourcils et sourit, puis s'approcha du balcon et s'y accouda, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne dit rien et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là, côte à côte, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives pendant plus de trente minutes. Au bout d'un moment, l'ange dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Danses avec moi…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le démon.

- Je sais pas. _S'il te plaît ?_

Ces trois (quatre ?) petits mots désarçonnèrent Harry qui hocha la tête et s'approcha. L'ange baissa la tête de sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir son visage et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. Celui-ci posa les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire qui vint se blottir contre lui. Le survivant n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi bizarre. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait vraiment et il voulait absolument savoir qui il était.

- Qui es-tu ? Redemanda le brun.

- Je ne sais pas. Je te le dirai quand je le saurai.

Harry rit légèrement et ils continuèrent à danser calmement, sans musique, seuls au monde. L'ange se mit à parler de tout et de rien, et le survivant se surprit à pouvoir parler avec cet inconnu aussi facilement qu'avec Ron et Hermione, les mots coulaient librement dans sa bouche, sans aucune barrière. C'est ainsi qu'ils se confièrent des secrets, ils rirent aussi, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, bref ce fut une soirée très agréable. Quand l'heure du bal sonna à sa fin, Harry avait une sorte de boule dans le ventre. Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à son ange !

- Dis-moi, bel ange. Qui es-tu ?

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait genre 5 fois que tu me le demandes ?

- Je sais ! Mais je veux savoir ! Tu m'intrigues !

- C'est fait pour.

- Laisse moi au moins voir tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche, je sais pas moi, donne-moi un indice ! Allez, on doit s'en aller là !

- D'accord, dans ce cas.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de pousser une exclamation que les lèvres douces de l'ange s'appuyaient sur les siennes. Il ne se défila pas et resta là, à l'embrasser. C'était un baiser très doux, pas du tout poussé, juste ordinaire. Cette ordinarité disparut quand l'ange vint lécher doucement les lèvres d'Harry qui ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Le baiser d'abord doux se changea en baiser passionné et poussé. Puis, sans prévenir, l'ange se décolla et disparut en vitesse derrière la porte en murmurant _« tu as vu mes lèvres, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre »._ Harry crut apercevoir un éclair gris avant d'être caché par les cheveux blancs. Le survivant resta là, sur le balcon, à caresser ses lèvres devenues brûlantes. _Pas juste tes lèvres, bel ange._ Quelle soirée étrange !

- Harryyyy ! T'es où ?

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées et quitta le balcon. Le survivant tomba sur Hermione et Ron, très inquiets. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Enfin, Ry ! T'étais où tout ce temps ?

Harry se surprit à rougir et détourna le regard.

* * *

(1) « Gros paquet de personnes » XD

**Wouu ! Gros chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi, s'il vous plaît !**

**Et PS : désolé pour cet ABOMINABLE cliché de l'ange et du démon, mais ça me semblait approprié. Encore désolé du manque incroyable d'imagination dont je fais preuve.**

**Une petite review ? :)**


	5. Qui estil ?

**BONJOUR BONJOUR CHERS LECTEURS ADORÉS.**

**Pardon, je me sens contente aujourd'hui :) Aloors, boum, un petit chapitre 5 pour vous ! Merci encore infiniment de vos reviews, ça fait très très très plaisir ! J'ai un peu rien d'autre à dire à part bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D**

* * *

Chap. 5

_- Enfin, Ry ! T'étais où tout ce temps ?_

_Harry se surprit à rougir et détourna le regard._

- Harry ? Tu faisais quoi ?

Puis le regard de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

- Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ! Merveilleux !

- Heu, non. En fait… je suis allé sur le balcon, et j'ai rencontré un… rien.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

- T'as rencontré un rien !?

- Non, y'avait personne, c'est tout.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, puis lâcha prise.

- Mouais… Enfin, c'est l'heure de retourner au dortoir, tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Tout en marchant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry repensait à sa soirée. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne voulait pas dire à Ron et Hermione sa rencontre avec l'ange. C'était comme ça, un peu trop personnel pour en parler. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne savait même pas qui était ce mystérieux ange. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble ! Un baiser, rien qu'un tout petit baiser et une petite conversation innocente…de deux heures. C'est tout ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à imaginer des choses parce qu'il avait embrassé un parfait inconnu. Rectification : parce qu'un parfait inconnu l'avait embrassé ! … Et qu'il avait apprécié, terriblement apprécié. Le jeune homme avait encore la sensation des douces lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes et il frissonna. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il oublie tout ça. C'était juste une histoire (même pas une histoire..) d'une nuit. C'est tout. Harry essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre mais toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par cet inconnu. Il voulait tellement savoir c'était qui ! Son rire lui avait semblé très familier, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son ange. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui c'était son rire et sa voix. Il ne pouvait se fier aux cheveux, car il pouvait certainement avoir mit une perruque. Des cheveux blancs comme ça et aussi longs, ça n'existe pas, Harry en était sûr. Le survivant se rappelait aussi d'un éclair argenté, mais plus il s'en souvenait, plus il n'en était moins sûr.

C'est donc un jeune homme très abattu qui rejoignit son dortoir, toutes ses pensées occupées par un inconnu avec un rire envoûteur et une voix douce. Merveilleux ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écouter la voix de chaque garçon de l'école. Ça allait lui prendre des années ! Harry ne renonça pas, pourtant. Il était déterminé à trouver l'identité de son ange, foi d'Harry James Potter !

* * *

_Le lendemain._

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Son rêve avait été peuplé d'anges blancs qui lui parlaient doucement, mais il ne pouvait comprendre leurs paroles. Puis les anges se transformaient en un seul qui se mettait à l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait et ce rêve innocent s'était vite transformé en rêve plus qu'intéressant pour un adolescent de 17 ans avec les hormones en ébullition. Le brun souleva ses couvertures et soupira en constatant la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon de pyjama. Il prit ses vêtements d'une main et se leva, puis marcha en douce jusqu'à la salle de bain, sa boule de vêtement bien devant son entrejambe, en route pour une douche froide qui lui éclaircirait les idées.

_30 minutes plus tard, Grande Salle_

Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine argumentation sur un devoir de Métamorphose à remettre le lendemain, et Harry avait le regard dans le vague, sa cuillère maintenue parfaitement en équilibre devant lui. En fait, son regard n'était pas tellement vague. Il scrutait chaque élève mâle de l'école. Au moins, il savait que son ange était en 6e ou en 7e année. C'était soi ça ou son ange était un hors-la-loi. Mais Harry était pratiquement convaincu que l'inconnu de la veille avait entre 16 et 17 ans, sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassé comme il l'avait fait. Un talent pareil, ça ne s'obtient pas comme ça. Le survivant éprouvait quand même un petit pincement au cœur quand il pensait qu'il n'était certainement pas le premier baiser de l'ange. Le brun savait aussi que son inconnu était plus grand que lui (ce qui en éliminait à peu près… deux). Harry était en effet assez petit pour son âge. Il espérait avoir une poussée de croissance tardive pour éviter d'être relégué au rang de « nain inavoué ».

Bref, Harry était occupé à fouiller la salle du regard, observant chaque jeune homme qui se présentait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas plus se fier sur la couleur de la peau, car l'ange pouvait bien avoir mis de la poudre ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir la peau aussi blanche. _« Mais tu l'as bien touché, et tes mains n'étaient pas pleines de poudre, pourtant »,_ ne cessait de lui répéter sa conscience. Il l'ignora. Le survivant renonça finalement, pensant que son inconnu allait rester inconnu le restant de sa vie. Le reste de la journée se passa bien calmement, Harry écoutait attentivement chaque conversation, mais aucun garçon ne semblait avoir cette douce voix qu'il avait entendue le soir d'Halloween. Il avait toutefois entendu une fois quelqu'un parler puis rire ensuite, et ce rire était presque identique à celui de l'ange. Harry avait vite tourné la tête dans la direction de la voix, mais il avait ensuite détourné le regard en voyant Crabbe et Goyle rire grassement.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry avait chassé de son esprit l'histoire de l'ange, bien qu'il continuât à faire des rêves sur celui-ci. Le brun s'était résigné à se dire que son ange était et resterait un inconnu d'un soir. Il était en plein cours de Potions, la tête entre les mains, affalé à côté de Zabini qui était son partenaire de travail depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Le Serpentard ne lui adressait pas la parole, et leurs cours communs se passaient dans la plus froide indifférence. Seulement, Ron, Hermione, Zabini et Parkinson formaient un joyeux quatuor, au grand malheur d'Harry. À chaque fois qu'il voyait les deux Serpentards arriver en compagnie d'un Malfoy renfrogné, le survivant partait dans sa salle commune sans dire un mot. Il partageait avec Malfoy cette répugnance à devenir ami avec les autres. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il partageait avec le blond Serpentard ! En parlant de Malfoy, ses disputes avec lui s'étaient considérablement espacées. Tout ce que faisaient Harry et le blond en se croisant était de s'insulter en guise de bonjour. Plus de combat, plus de soirées à l'infirmerie, plus de blessés. Il fallait bien dire que la majorité de l'école leur en était reconnaissante.

Cependant, Malfoy agissait bizarrement depuis le jour d'Halloween. En effet, personne ne l'avait vu à la soirée, et toute l'école en était étrangement triste. Il faut dire que les élèves auraient voulu voir le magnifique costume du Serpentard ! Mais quand quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été présent au bal, il répondait d'un air renfrogné : « Malade », puis s'empressait de détourner la conversation. Jusque là, rien de bizarre. Mais ce qui intriguait Harry, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Malfoy, celui-ci détournait le regard et quelques fois, il rosissait en bafouillant une insulte à Harry. Le survivant était étonné de voir les joues pâles du jeune homme devenir vermeilles et trouvait que ceci lui donnait un air particulièrement charmant. Puis, comme à chaque fois, il se donnait une claque mentale de trouver Malfoy _charmant. _

Harry était donc affalé sur sa chaise, écoutant Snape d'une oreille très inattentive. Le cours portait sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Puis il fallut faire une potion de Vivition, et Zabini empêcha Harry de faire exploser de contenu de leur chaudron quelques centaines de fois. Quand le cours finit, le Gryffondor s'empressa de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis qui étaient en grande conversation avec Pansy Parkinson. En le voyant, les trois élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux et se mirent à parler très fort de leur fin de semaine absolument passionnante. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron et Hermione lui sourire très largement.

- Bon, vous venez ? Demanda Harry à ses amis. Le cours de métamorphose commence dans 10 minutes, et il faut se préparer pour rem…

- Alors, Potty ! Passionnant, ce cours, non ? Tu avais l'air de trouver ça absolument intéressant. Dommage que Blaise n'ait été obligé de te sauver la mise.

Harry se retourna pour voir Malfoy marcher vers lui d'un pas impérial.

- Oh, tu me parles maintenant, Malfoy ? Ça faisait bien une semaine que tu ne m'avais adressé la parole. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, panne d'insultes ?

Le blond ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et murmura :

- Non, il fallait juste que j'organise mes sentiments.

Puis il tourna les talons et repartit avec Parkinson et Zabini.

Harry fut déstabilisé par la phrase de Malfoy, qui avait fait naître une panoplie de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Cependant, il fut encore plus ébranlé par ses yeux.

Un océan de métal en fusion, un éclair argenté et brillant, exactement comme les yeux de l'ange…

**Mouhahahaha.**

**Vous avez aimééééé ? Ben dites-le moi ! :)**


	6. Une lueur de compréhension

**Bonjour tout le monde, hihi.**

**Je sais que j'ai énoooooormément pris du retard, mais j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire et puis j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et tout et tout. J'espère que vous êtes encore tous là parce que vos reviews me font vraiment très très plaisir ! Donnez-moi en encoore, plus, toujours pluus ! Inondez-moi ! XD Je me tais. Alors je ne vais pas plus vous énerver avec mon blabla de début de chapitre et je vous souhaite sans plus tarder une bonne lecture !**

_Ah oui, prochainement je vais essayer de doubler la longueur de mes chapitres, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Désolé de vous faire patienter comme ça, mais c'est pour la bonne cause :) (Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi...)_

* * *

Chap. 6

Harry en resta le souffle coupé, immobile alors qu'il regardait le blond s'éloigner. Ses yeux ! Ils étaient incroyables ! Gris argenté ! Comme ceux de l'ange ! Oh mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ! Le brun se força à se calmer. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver comme ça. Bon. Malfoy avait des yeux vraiment très beaux, c'est tout. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ses yeux ? Si beaux… Il se calma et respira un bon coup. L'éclair argenté lui revint en tête, son éclat était incroyable. Et ils faisaient ressortir le ton si pâle de sa peau, si douce (ben oui, en tant qu'ennemi numéro un attitré du Serpentard, Harry avait eu l'occasion de toucher sa jolie peau à maintes reprises…) Et ses cheveux ! Si pâles, si blonds, si éclatants, comme des fils de soie disposés sur sa tête. « WOWOWOWOWOWO. POTTER, TU TE CALMES ! » s'intima Harry. Pourquoi il en venait à fantasmer sur Malfoy après avoir vu ses yeux ? « Un instant, pas fantasmer » pensa le survivant. _Non non, pas fantasmer du tout, juste le trouver VRAIMENT TRÈS BEAU… _le nargua sa conscience. Une voix inquiète le fit sursauter et échapper tous ses livres. Il poussa un juron sonore et se pencha pour les ramasser.

- Harry ? Tu viens ?

- Oui, ouui. J'arrive.

Le survivant finit de récupérer ses livres éparpillés un peu partout sur le plancher et courut pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille le regardait tellement croche qu'il préféra observer ses chaussures et reléguer ses fantasmes stupides dans un coin de sa tête… Coin de sa tête qui estima être assez important pour ressurgir aux moments les plus inopportuns. Moments comme les cours de potions où Harry se surprenait parfois à fixer le dos de Malfoy ou ses cheveux. Il était comme hypnotisé ! Cela dit, le blond et le brun n'avaient eu aucune altercation depuis le fameux épisode des _yeux_. Et le Gryffondor commençait à trouver ça vraiment TRÈS pénible. Il recherchait avec presque avidité un contact quelconque avec le Serpentard.

Un jour, alors qu'il était en cours de potions et qu'il avait le regard rivé sur les cheveux de Malfoy, observant distraitement les reflets argentés dans ses cheveux d'or, ledit Malfoy tourna subitement la tête, faisant sursauter son observateur. Il planta ses yeux de métal dans les émeraudes d'Harry et celui-ci se sentit affreusement rougir en regardant le blond lui sourire narquoisement et lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il bafouilla un : « Va te faire foutre Malfoy » à peine audible et détourna la tête pour se heurter directement aux yeux remplis de questions d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait les yeux légèrement plissés et semblait en profonde réflexion. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un « O » parfaitement dessiné. Agacé à ses éventuelles conclusions, Harry la fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur le professeur.

À la fin du cours de potions, Harry sortit presque en courant pour éviter Hermione et/ou (au choix) Malfoy. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour éviter la brune. Celle-ci surgit de derrière une statue, en compagnie d'un Ron qui semblait ignorer tout ce qu'il se passait. Le survivant gémit : « Oh non » puis se retourna, résigné, vers Hermione. Il avait l'air de marcher vers l'échafaud. Et c'était quasiment cela. La jeune fille arborait un sourire triomphant et s'approcha d'Harry. Elle le tira sauvagement dans une classe vide et murmura : « _Collaporta _». Elle se tourna alors vers le survivant, une lueur presque démentielle dans ses yeux marrons.

- À nous, monsieur le cachottier !

- Cachottier ? Je te cache quoi exactement ?!

- Ta soudaine heum, _affection _pour un certain Serpentard peut-être ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- T'as le regard rivé sur lui en tous temps, dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

- Ça veut rien dire ! C'est euuh... pour étudier ses faiblesses !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard tellement septique qu'il préféra lâcher prise.

- OK ! Ok !

Hermione sourit puis s'assit sur une chaise. Elle croisa les jambes, prit un calepin de son sac et entreprit de noter les récents évènements.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Harry.

- Je fais ma psychologue.

- Okéé...

La brune s'appuya sur ses genoux, le visage penché vers l'avant, et sourit.

- Voyons voir... Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Malfoy ?

Le survivant fut prit d'une quinte de toux tellement violente qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Aucun des deux ne remarqua un léger « boum » qui émana d'un coin de la pièce. Une fois relevé, Harry avait les joues rouge tomate.

- Am... Amoureux ?! Mais j'suis pas amoureux ! Balbutia-t-il avec fougue.

- Vraiment ? Fit Hermione avec un air narquois affreusement Serpentard. Alors que ressens-tu en le voyant ?

Harry, très gêné, détourna la tête et dit du bout des lèvres:

- Ben...des petits guiliguili dans le ventre...

La jeune fille fut prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle ne put s'arrêter pendant au moins 5 minutes, les bras crispés sur son ventre en répétant sans arrêt «guiliguili » en riant de plus belle.

- Tais-toi ! C'est déjà assez pénible d'avouer son amour à quelqu'un, n'en rajoute pas en te payant ma tête ! Finit par dire Harry, agacé.

Son amie s'arrêta net de rire et le survivant marmonna : « Oh merde » en voyant son gigantesque sourire.

- Alors tu admets ton amour! On progresse, on progresse ! Mais comment ?

- Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un tel connard ! Mais depuis qu'il ne me parle plus, j'ai comme un vide, là. (Harry frotta sa poitrine à l'endroit de son coeur) Et puis j'ai réalisé qu'il ressemblait à l'ange d'Halloween, donc j'ai prit conscience qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un horrible petit prétentieux horripilant.

- Et puisqu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour... compléta Hermione. Mais quel ange ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de lui raconter son histoire d'Halloween et le comportement étrange du blond suite à cette fête. À la fin de son récit, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Et tu dis que ses yeux sont identiques à ceux de ton ange ?

- Oui, identiques.

- Voilà qui pourrait faire jouer la situation à notre faveur, cher ami.

- À NOTRE FAVEUR ?! Mais Mione ! Il me déteste !

- Ne dis pas ça, Ry.

- Je dis ce que je veux, bouda le brun.

La brune se leva lentement et commença à arpenter la pièce, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Je suggère qu'on ne fasse rien pour le moment. On laisse la situation telle qu'elle est mais je vais essayer de percer le comportement froid et distant de Malfoy. Tu l'auras ton petit Serpentard adoré ! Sourit-elle.

Harry rougit mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione eut un regard tendre sur le survivant.

- Tu es adorable, Ry ! Quand je pense que tu vas bientôt quitter ta solitude pour Malfoy !

Le brun allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par un cri étranglé qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- MALFOY ? PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL RY ?

- R...Ron ! Euh, rien, rien.

Le roux s'était relevé après s'être évanoui suite aux paroles d'Hermione. Il allait hurler de plus belle quand une sonnerie sonore retentit dans toute l'école. La jeune fille sembla scandalisée.

- MINCE ! On a séché ! Gémit-elle.

Puis elle s'élança dans le corridor en ouvrant la porte brusquement. Harry adressa un sourire timide à Ron qui bouillait de colère et d'incompréhension, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers son cours de botanique. Le roux le suivit deux minutes plus tard, fulminant contre les gays et leurs problèmes de coeur.

Aucun des trois ne remarqua le sourire narquois d'un jeune homme blond caché dans l'ombre de la porte.

**Voilà :)**

**Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Alors gênez-vous pas pour me le diree ! :D**


	7. Ça se complique Beaucoup

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur tout le mondee ! Ouii oui. Je dois me grouiller plus pour mes chapitres, oui ouii, je sais. Mais ne m'assassinez pas tout de suite et allez lire le chapitre ! Parce que sans me vanter, je le trouve assez réussi. :)**

**Légende pour vous aider dans les prochains chapitres (et celui-ci)**

_blablabla _Harry

**°blablabla° **Ron

**/blablabla/ **Hermione

**_blablabla _**Draco

**Voilà, j'ai tout dit ! On peut commenceer ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour les revieeeews. Je vous aime :)**

* * *

**Chap. 7**

Harry sortit en trombe de la pièce, suivant le bruit des talons d'Hermione qui claquaient sur le plancher de marbre. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les pas lourds de son meilleur ami qui le suivait de près. Poussé par une peur soudaine, il accéléra le rhytme et arriva en histoire de la magie (NdlA : _bon désolé, j'avais dit en botanique mais on change d'avis parfois_) seulement avec 10 minutes de retard. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté d'Hermione. Ce fut uniquement à cet instant que le survivant réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait révélé à son amie. Il rougit brusquement jusqu'aux oreilles et lança un regard intimidé à la jeune fille qui l'observait narquoisement. Harry marmonna vaguement un « Tais-toi Mione » à la pauvre fille qui n'avait rien dit et détourna le regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la classe fut brutalement ouverte sur un Ron mécontent. Après avoir essuyé une remarque légèrement désobligeante de la part de Binns, le roux vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

- Espèce de faux frère, lui chuchota-t-il, passablement énervé. C'est quoi toute cette histoire de Malfoy ?

Le brun prit une teinte adorablement rouge puis arracha une feuille dans son livre (Hermione le regarda faire d'un air tout à fait scandalisé). Il prit une plume dans son sac et se mit à écrire.

_Monsieur le renard, écoute c'est vraiment rien. Rien, t'entends ? C'était une blague que madame la castor voulait me faire et ça a tourné que tu as réagit quand elle a raconté n'importe quoi. Oublies-ça. Je peux pas te dire ça de vive voix parce qu'on se ferait prendre immédiatement, tu sais, avec le GRAAAND silence qui règne dans cette putain de salle de classe à la noix. Quand t'auras reçu ce papier, redonne le moi, tu veux ? Je veux pas que ça se sache. Signé monsieur le loup. _(le trio avait des surnoms lors de leurs très nombreuses conversations-parchemin)

Puis il chiffonna le papier et en forma une boulette qu'il lança sur la tête de son ami. Ron poussa un léger grognement et déplia la boule qu'il lut avec attention en fronçant les sourcils. Le roux leva la tête et haussa les sourcils d'un air vraiment pas convaincu. Il attrapa la plume la plus proche de lui (en l'occurence, celle d'Hermione) et écrivit avec rapidité, puis renvoya le parchemin à Harry.

**°Mon cher petit loup, TA-GUEULE. Jte crois pas. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Allez, quoi, tu peux tout me dire ! :) Je sais déjà que t'es à moitié gay donc je m'en fous considérablement que t'aimes un mec. Et je me fous de l'idendité de ce mec. Humm, à part peut-être si c'est Snape. Eurk eurk, images dégueulasses dans ma tête. En tout cas. C'est Malfoy, c'est ça ? Putaaaain. t'es un cas bizarre toi. Enfin moi aussi, vu que je tire des conclusions tout seul. Mais je suppose que j'aurai juste à regarder ta tête en train de lire ça et je verrai bien si j'ai raison. Signé monsieur le renard.°**

En effet, la conclusion de Ron avait porté fruit. Dès que les yeux d'Harry parcoururent le bout de parchemin, il rougit de honte et adressa un regard assassin à son faux ami.

_C'est toi le faux frère, connard. T'as pas le droit de violer ma vie privéééééééé. Va chieeer, bordel. OUI, C'EST LUI PUTAIN. Mais j'comprends même pas pourquoi. Il est laid, con, stupide, méchant, prétentieux, moqueur, vicieux, pas fin, voleur, licheur de bottes, orgueilleux, narcissique et j'en paaaaaaaasse ! La vie est siiii mal faite. Bouhouhouhouhouhouhou :'( Signé le loup qui chiale d'être amoureux d'un sale laid, con, stupide, méchant ... t'as compris le principe. _

**°HAHAHAHAHAHA, JE SUIIS LE MEILLEURRR. Ohh, mais déprime pas petit louveteau. Papa renard va t'aider. Je sais qu'il est très vilain et tout et tout, mais ses amis sont pas mal. Ils sont même très sympas ! Tu verrais si tu fuyais pas comme un con chaque fois qu'ils arrivent, mais bon. Tu fais comme ton petit prince charmant, niark niark. Mais moi j'me dis que si ses amis sont cools, alors il doit pas être si mauvais, ton amoureux. Enfin, tu verras bien. Jte conseille d'attendre et de voir, et essaie de faire des petits sous-entendus salaces et/ou amoureux dans certaines de tes paroles, ça pourrait mettre du piquant, hahaha. Siiiiiii tu es assez courageux pour le faire, sale Serpentard. Signé le renard qui console son loup adoré qui chiale d'être amoureux du sale laid, con et compagnie.°**

Deux parchemins atterrirent sur la table d'Harry simultanément. Le brun lança des regards effrayés un peu partout, affolé que quelqu'un ait pu le remarquer, mais tout était calme. Les élèves ronflaient paisiblement sur leurs cahiers alors que Binns récitait son cours d'une voix de mort-vivant (ce qui était en fait le cas, après mûre réflexion). Il déplia la première boule qui se révéla être de la part d'Hermione.

**/ Mon ptit looooooooooup! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec l'abruti de renard ? Tu te rends pas compte que TOUTE la classe vous regarde échanger vos petits mots soi-disant SECRETS !? Non bien sûr. SOIS SUBTIL BON SANG. Tu voulais pas que _ton secret _se fasse révéler au grand jour, mais là tu t'arranges pour le révéler au monde entier ! T'as la subtilité d'un troupeau éléphants en tutu dans un magasin de porcelaine ! **(Harry eut la vive image de tout ça puis reporta son attention sur le message, légèrement angoissé) **Même ton «Prince charmant» t'as vu ! Et maintenant...PUTAIN, IL T'ÉCRIT UN MESSAGE. IL T'ÉCRIT UN MESSAGE T'ENTENDS ? TU VOIS ? Attention petit loup, ATTENTION. Signé la castor TRÈÈÈÈS PANIQUÉE. / **(« Et très stressante », songea Harry)

Le survivant tendit une main tremblante vers la seconde boule de parchemin en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui. Il remarqua en effet que plusieurs élèves l'observaient en essayant de garder un minimum de subtilité. De plus en plus angoissé, il se tourna vers l'endroit où Malfoy avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour se heurter de plein fouet à ses grands yeux de glace. Son coeur manqua un battement et il déglutit en voyant le Serpentard le regarder attentivement, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées. Harry attrapa le parchemin et le déplia lentement, comme redoutant ce qu'il contenait. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées en apercevant l'écriture fine et posée de Malfoy.

**_Voyons, Potty. C'est quoi tout ce chambardement ? Un match de tennis avec des boules de papier ? Je dois avouer que je suis bien curieux de savoir pourquoi tu échanges tous ces petits mots avec la belette. Correspondance amoureuse ? Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était avec Granger, maintenant. Horrible. Des bébés roux aux dents de castor. Bref, trêve de conneries. Noon mais. Putain qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ? Pas une correspondance amoureuse, donc peut-être des conseils d'amouuur ? Mais qui donc a volé le coeur du petit balafré ? _**(« Toi, imbécile », pensa Harry) **_Chang ? Non, il parrait que vous avez rompu. Ça doit être la fille Weasley. Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil, Potty ? Je dois tout de même avouer que, si c'est le cas, je suis un peu déçu. Tu pourrais faire preuve de plus de goût. Chang était mieux. Mais il parrait aussi que tu es bi ? Peut-être un mec alors ? Finnigan ? Thomas ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Et je doute que tu te confierais à ton pire ennemi. Triste triste vie. enfin, j'ai hâte de te voir avec ta nouvelle conquête, pour que je puisse t'emmerder royalement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie avec ton(ta) petit(e) compagnon(gne). Tu me réserveras une place à ton mariage. _**

**_Bien à toi,_**

**_Ton pire ennemi _****_(je voulais dire ton pire cauchemar mais je doute de l'être. Ce doit être Voldychouette. Mais il est 10 mètres sous terre, merci, au fait, alors je peux m'attribuer cet honorable titre. Mais je doute quand même apparaître dans te rêves. Parfois tu es dans les miens, tu sais ? Je rêve que je tu es un chien et que je t'euthanasie. Et après tu te transforme en humain et tu me sautes dessus pour me faire subir les pires outrages. Assez impressionnant, mais quand même plaisant. Tout de même, des rêves pornos sur son pire ennemi, mais où va donc le monde ?! Faudrait que j'en glisse un mot à Trelawney.)Bon, je te laisse. à plus mon petit pote Potter._**

En finissant sa lecture, Harry avait les sourcils tellement hauts qu'ils se perdaient dans les cheveux sur son front. Malfoy faisait des rêves pornos sur lui ? La belle blague ! Il se retourna sur son banc et recroisa le regard du blond qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en observant sa réaction. Harry lui fit un sourire peu convaincu, puis un clin d'oeil suggestif et Malfoy arrêta de rire, l'air scandalisé. « Merde, j'ai fait une boulette », pensa Harry. Puis, à sa grande surprise, le Serpentard lui sourit d'un air espiègle puis se lécha les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le survivant se sentit, à sa grande horreur, rougir, alors que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient.

Le cours toucha à sa fin, et Harry ramassa ses effets personnels en prenant grand soin de cacher ses petits bouts de papier bien à l'abris, dans son sac. En passant devant Malfoy, celui-ci lui sourit narquoisement et Harry releva la tête, digne. Il entendit un petit rire étouffé puis un « Tu ferais mieux de désserrer les fesses, Potter. Ça te va _vraiment _pas, cet air aristocratique » dans son dos. Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa relation avec le blond prenait un tournant intéressant, soudainement. Il se sentit plus confiant et adressa un éclatant sourire à Ron et Hermione qui chuchotaient plus loin en le regardant. Le sourire du brun se fana en apercevant leurs regards moqueurs. À son grand désespoir, il dut subir leurs moqueries toutes la journée. Le soir venu, le jeune homme fouilla son sac à la recherche du bout de parchemin envoyé par Malfoy. Il le trouva, et le huma, heureux de constater que le parchemin contenait un peu de l'odeur du blond. Il s'endormit doucement, le nez dans le papier collé sur son coeur, avec en tête l'image d'un ange aux traits familiers.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla doucement, heureux pour la première fois de sa vie en constatant que son premier cours serait un cours de potions. Il écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour se trouver en face de Seamus et de Dean qui l'observaient bizarrement. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous leurs regards inquisiteurs et baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le parchemin froissé qui gisait à ses pieds. Il s'empara rapidement du bout de papier et le fourra dans son sac, au plus profond, un joli rose lui montant aux joues. Harry se leva assez brusquement pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller et prit son oreiller, puis frappa la tête de Ron avec, comme à chaque matin. Le roux émergea assez rapidement puis fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Harry. Celui-ci s'impatienta.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose d'écrit sur la face ? Demanda-t-il, excédé.

- Heum, oui, justement, répondit son ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Quoiii ?

- Heeu, attends que je lises. C'est écriit, eeeeuh : « _chambardement ? Un match de ten...pourquoi tu échanges...il était avec Granger...petit balafré » _À peu près. Pourquoi t'as ça d'écrit dans la...

Ses mots se perdirent alors qu'il comprenait. Ron éclata alors d'un grand rire moqueur. Seamus et Dean lui demandèrent immédiatement des explications. Après un regard assassin du genre si-tu-oses-dire-un-seul-mot-je-t'arrache-les-couilles-et-je-te-les-fait-bouffer-après-mais-pas-par-la-bouche dédié à son meilleur ami, Harry partit prendre sa douche pour enlever les restes d'encre sur sa joue.

Quelques temps plus tard, après que Ron eut raconté l'histoire de l'encre sur la joue à Hermione qui hurla de rire, le célèbre trio entra en cours de potions. Le cours en soi n'eut rien de très passionnant, ormis les regards enflammés que se lançaient Harry et Malfoy par-dessus leurs chaudrons. La cloche sonna et Harry ramassa ses affaires. En passant à côté de lui, Malfoy lui murmura : « Rejoins-moi dans le couloir B23 (_NdlA: Bingo. Pardon, c'était trop tentant.)_». Harry frémit d'anticipation et sentit son estomac se contracter à la seule pensée d'un rendez-vous avec Malfoy.

Il arriva finalement au rendez-vous. Harry se mit à chercher le blond un peu partout quand une main l'aggripa par derrière et se retrouva dans une pièce, seul avec Malfoy.

- Malfoy qu'est-ce qui mhhmmhmhmh !

Le survivant fut coupé par les lèvres impérieuses du Serpentard qui se posaient sur les siennes. Harry faillit hurler de joie et s'empressa de répondre au baiser, ses mains se posant d'elles-mêmes dans les cheveux du blond. Sans gel, sa chevelure pâle était douce comme de la soie et coulait comme de l'eau entre les doigts du brun. Malfoy mordilla la lèvre d'Harry et celui-ci gémit, puis ouvrit la bouche. Le baiser se transforma en étreinte folle de passion, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne pensaient, seule importait la sensation des lèvres de l'autre, sa langue, ses mains. Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres gonflées par leur enthousiasme. Harry avait les yeux remplis de questions, et Draco sourit. Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et ouvrit la bouche mais ses paroles furent noyées dans un cri pratiquement inhumain.

- HAAARRRYYYY, MON DÉMON ADORÉÉÉ, OÙ ES-TUU ? JE SUIS LÀA, JE SUIS TON AAAANGEEEEEE.

Ledit Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et Draco ferma la bouche, ses sourcils se fronçant de mécontentement. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et ouvrit la bouche.

- QUI EST L'ENFOIRÉ QUI OSE DIRE QU'IL...

Mais il fut encore coupé par un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde foncée et aux yeux bleus. L'élève, qui arborait une cravate de Serdaigle courut jusqu'à Draco et pencha la tête. Il poussa un glapissement quand apparut Harry, incrédule comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Le Serdaigle se pendit au coup du survivant qui ne fit rien pour le repousser, trop ébahi.

- Haaarrryyyy, mon petit démonnn !

- Eeeuh, t'es qui toi ?

- Mais voyons Ririii, tu ne reconnaît pas ton cher ange d'Halloween ? C'est moi !

Puis « le cher ange » fondit sur les lèvres du « petit démon » qui resta les bras ballants, le long du corps. Un flash les éblouit et Colin Crivey sortit de derrière une colonne de marbre, tout excité.

- Ça alors ! Harry Potter sort avec Nicholas Thompson ! Quand je vais annoncer ça à la Grande Salle !

Harry était pétrifié. Késako ? Marche arrière ? Il jeta un regard perdu à Draco, mais son visage s'était fermé. Il avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence habituel et s'éloignait du tout nouveau couple, la démarche raide.

* * *

**Hihi ! Ça se corse non ? :)**

**Mais ça va s'arranger, n'ayez crainte.**

**Ça mérite une revieew ?**


	8. Des explications

**Bonjour tout le monndee ! Alors j'essaie de tenir ma promesse avec des chapitres plus longs, j'espère que vous voyez un peu la différence :)**

**Merci infiniment pour vos revieews ! Je vous aime :) Même ceux qui lisent et qui ne laissent pas de reviews ! **

**Bonne lectuuure :)**

** / P.S.** _pour un ami _**:** _Honneur au 16 novembre, hihi. Je t'aime billyy. :) /_

Chap. 8

Harry nageait en plein cauchemar.

Il devait supporter quaisiment 24 heures sur 24 la présence très indésirable de Nicholas Thompson. Ce dernier était follement amoureux du pauvre survivant et le collait comme un pot de colle. Le brun avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais rien à faire, Thompson persistait à croire qu'il était le petit ami attitré du très convoité Harry Potter. Celui-ci ne savait que faire, il ne cessait de répéter que non, il ne sortait pas avec Nicholas, non, il ne l'avait pas déjà embrassé le soir d'Halloween ou même que non, il n'avait pas couché avec lui (dans ces moments, Nicholas ajoutait toujours : « Mais ça ne saurait tarder » avec un clin d'oeil qu'il voulait coquin mais qui ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui chasse une mouche trop près de ses cils).

C'était peine perdue cependant, car Colin Crivey avait déjà fait le tour complet de l'école quatre fois avec la photo qu'il avait fait agrandir de Nicholas et Harry s'embrassant, accompagné de l'article ci-bas:

**_Un nouveau couple à Poudlard !_**

_Le 16 novembre, alors que je me promenait tranquillement dans l'école j'ai pu voir avec un très grand plaisir le tout nouveau couple-vedette de l'école, s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nicholas Thompson, un 6e année de Serdaigle, a attiré dans ses filets l'insaisisable et très célèbre Harry Potter ! Ce même Harry Potter qui nous a débarassé du Mage Noir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'an dernier, et qui faisait couler des litres d'encre sur ses innombrables conquêtes, et sur sa bisexualité ! LE couple de l'année, diront certains. Nous espérons tous que l'Élu a trouvé SON élu ! Pour l'instant, ils ont l'air de filer le parfait amour. Rien ne peut gâcher l'incroyable amour qui unit ces deux jeunes hommes, pas même les blagues de mauvais goût du regretté Draco Malfoy, qui a été aperçu sur les lieux de leur «mise en couple». A-t-il eu un rôle dans ce couple parfait ? Le mystère plane, et je me ferai un honneur de découvrir le pourquoi de la présence de Malfoy sur les lieux._

_**Signé, votre dévoué serviteur, ****Colin Crivey.**_

_(Ci-haut, vous pouvez voir le très fort amour qui lie nos deux vedettes du moment.)_

La photo montrait le premier baiser d'Harry et de Thompson (oui, hélas, il y en avait eu d'autres). Harry avait les bras ballants le long du corps et les yeux grand ouverts, l'air absolument stupéfixé, et Nicholas l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ses bras entourant le corps du brun, le serrant à l'étouffer. Rien de très romantique. Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir Draco qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les traits convulsés de dégoût. Quand Harry avait vu l'article, il avait hurlé de colère et s'était précipité sur Colin pour le massacrer, mais il avait été stoppé par la véritable foule qui l'attendait. Depuis ce temps, il se résignait aux articles qui apparaissaient quotidiennement dans le journal de l'école.

Cependant, entre Harry et Draco, rien n'allait bien. Le blond refusait de parler à Harry, s'enfermant dans ses moqueries qui ne faisaient que lui causer encore plus de souffrances. Il était persuadé que le survivant n'avait que profité de lui et de son amour qu'il lui offrait le jour même de sa mise en couple avec cette sangsue de Thompson. Cela rendait Harry fou de chagrin, persuadé lui aussi que Malfoy s'était moqué de son amour. Il n'y pouvait rien, si ce con de Thompson le suivait comme s'il se l'était fait greffé !

Ron et Hermione trouvaient que la situation était vraiment déplorable. Harry et Malfoy s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux ! Ils ne cessaient de se jeter de petits regards à la dérobée lors des cours de Potions ou des repas. Et Draco, avec ses insultes, ne faisait que se rendre encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, personne ne semblait voir que le Serpentard était fou amoureux du mec qu'il traitait de con cinq fois par jour. Harry, lui, désespérait et se lamentait à chaque soir, chialant qu'il était seul et que personne ne l'aimait. Le brun avait un doute sur l'identité de son ange de l'Halloween, car à chaque fois qu'il faisait une allusion à leur soirée commune à Nicholas, celui-ci ne faisait qu'éclater de rire, ses joues rosissant, s'exclamant : « Voyons Harry, tu sais que je ne me rappelle de rien, j'étais trop OBNUBILÉ (il hurlait toujours ce mot) par ton incroyable beauté ! ».

Harry n'était vraiment pas dupe. Il savait bien que Nicholas n'était pas son magnifique ange de l'Halloween. Malgré tout, le Serdaigle n'était pas absolument une laideur. Il était même très beau. Ses longs cheveux blond foncé tombaient sur ses épaules en douces vagues et ses grands yeux marrons étincelaient de plaisir. Restait le fait qu'il n'était pas une lumière, et pour Harry, rien ne compensait la superbe beauté diaphane de Draco. Et puis le problème des yeux était très important. Le survivant savait que son ange avait de magnifiques yeux gris, et Nicholas avait les yeux bruns ! Harry était donc persuadé que l'ange avait les même yeux que Draco, et puisque son ange ne pouvait avoir arraché les yeux du blonds pour se les mettre, l'alter ego de Draco était donc cet être céleste d'une nuit. Deux autres preuves s'ajoutaient à ça. Le baiser qu'avaient échangé Harry et le Serpentard était quaisiment identique à celui qu'il avait partagé avec son ange. Le même feu brûlait dans ses reins, la même passion courait dans ses veines et ses lèvres étaient caressées avec la même douceur que le soir d'Halloween.

La deuxième preuve était que Draco n'arrêtait pas de faire de petits commentaires du genre : « Potty a sûrement eu une bonne _impression_, c'est dommage, il ne les écoute pas beaucoup. » ou « Potter, tu fais quoi ? Tu réfléchis à ta vie pleine de malheurs ? » Il avait échangé ces mots avec l'ange le soir de l'Halloween, Harry s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. C'est pourquoi le survivant était absolument certain que son incroyable rencontre était Malfoy. Étrange, sur le coup, mais très probable quand on y réfléchissait.

Pour l'instant, Draco ne faisait aucun signe montrant qu'il savait qu'Harry savait, mais le brun surprenait parfois une lueur suppliante dans les yeux glacés du blond. Nicholas le collait toujours autant et l'embrassait follement dès qu'il le pouvait. Oh, bien sûr, Harry pouvait très bien se débarrasser facilement de son pot de colle, mais il ressentait toujours un espèce de plaisir sauvage à se promener main dans la main avec le Serdaigle, se montrant à tous.

Nous étions maintenant le 5 décembre, et cela faisait bientôt 3 semaines que la situation durait. Pour Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, c'était 3 semaines de trop. Le quatuor était présentement dans la Salle sur Demande, et cogitaient des plans pour mettre ensemble Harry et Draco. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que les deux jeunes hommes étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais qu'ils étaient aussi aveugles qu'une taupe myope comme Harry enfermée dans un placard obscur. C'était pourquoi ils avaient invité Draco à venir les voir, le soir même. D'après eux, c'était plus sage de l'inviter, lui, parce qu'il était plus ouvert et, avouons-le bien, plus intelligent qu'Harry. Ils avaient cependant « oublié » de lui dire le pourquoi de sa venue.

Ce fut donc un Draco complètement insouciant (aussi insouciant qu'il puisse être) qui entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il stoppa net en voyant le comité d'accueil bizarre et son visage blêmit, devenant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Heum. J'ai..j'ai oub-blié mon dev-devoir de métam-morphose pour de-demain. Je dois rep-p-partir. Piti-ié ?

Ron ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il était vrai qu'on ne voyait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie Draco Malfoy bégailler, encore plus supplier. Hermione sourit calmement pour l'apaiser, alors que Blaise fut pris d'une crise de fou rire, et que Pansy avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le rire de son meilleur ami sembla rappeler à l'ordre le blond qui rougit de honte.

- Bon. Nous savons tous que tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes tous rassemblés ici, commença Hermione.

Draco marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Mais d'où qu'elle me parle Granger ».

- Effectivement, continua Blaise qui semblait avoir calmé l'intensité de son rire. Tout le monde ici présent est au courant des frasques de ton coeur indéchiffrable.

Pansy poussa un gloussement et murmura à Hermione : « C'est tellement romantique ! » qui sourit amoureusement et détourna la tête vers Ron pour l'embrasser doucement. Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir.

- Écoutez, je sais pas ce que vous racontez, mais je dois repartir, dit-il.

- Tu es tellement rempli de mauvaise foi, Dray, s'exclama Pansy sur un ton claironnant.

- Mais non, tu viens juste d'arriver ! Assis-toi, prends tes aises, dit Blaise, narquois.

- Je vous emmerde, dit Draco.

Et il repartit vers la porte, mais la poignée avait disparu. Il se retourna, crispé.

- Vraiment. Très. Drôle, souffla-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas ! Lança Ron.

- Ta gueule Weasley.

- T'es trop puéril, _Dray_, le nargua le rouquin.

- Redis encore ça et je te jures que ma puérilité va s'en aller.

- Dray chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- J'VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Draco bondit sur Ron qui s'élança dans la pièce en hurlant de rire. Le résultat combiné de sa course et de son rire ne fut pas très bon et il s'écrasa par terre, à plat ventre. Le blond le suivit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Il se releva et épousseta ses pantalons. Ron se redressa aussi sur son séant et jeta un regard narquois à Draco.

- Hum, finalement je crois que la seule personne que t'aimerais qu'elle te dise ça est 'Ry, dit-il en riant.

Quand l'information se rendit au cerveau du blond, il était déjà en train de frapper le roux. Le Serpentard arrêta net ses coups et regarda le Gryffondor d'un air hagard.

- Ry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hum, peut-être que tu préfèrès HARRY CHÉRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

- TA GUEULE PUTAIN ! Hurla Draco en se jetant sur Ron et en ponctuant chaque mot de coup de poing. C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST..PAS..vrai.. Non.. ça ne peut pas être vrai... je peux pas... n'est-ce pas ?

Il glissa finalement de sur le roux et s'affala sur ses genoux, le visage dans les mains. Il laissa libre cours à sa peine accumulée des dernières semaines et de petites perles salées se mirent à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Ron s'éloigna et rejoint les trois autres qui se tenaient côte à côte, observant la détresse du blond. Blaise murmura un : « Bien joué Ron » et s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec prudence. Il posa une main sur son épaule et Draco sursauta, puis leva un visage baigné de larmes sur Blaise. Le noir releva son ami et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, lui donnant l'étreinte d'un véritable frère. Draco s'aggripa à lui, murmurant des paroles indistinctes : « Blaise, j'en peux plus...Blaise, il ne m'aime pas, il me déteste...il s'est moqué de moi.. je veux mourir...Blaise, je l'_aime_.. »

Pansy vint se joindre à l'étreinte amicale. Elle enlaça son ami et lui prodigua une dose de réconfort qui fit chaud au coeur du jeune homme. Ron et Hermione restèrent à l'écart, regardant ce triste tableau, main dans la main et une larme à l'oeil. Blaise fit un signe du doigt au couple, leur disant de les rejoindre. Ron, peu convaincu, regarda d'abord sa petite amie avancer d'un pas incertain vers Draco. Celui-ci quitta les bras de ses amis pour ceux rassurants d'Hermione. Le menton de Ron tomba par terre. Pendant ce temps, tout doucement, Pansy et Blaise se rapprochèrent et le noir prit la main de la jeune fille qui lui sourit timidement. Le silence régnait dans la Salle, entrecoupé seulement par les sanglots du blond. C'était une atmosphère étrange qui régnait. Ron décida de faire quelque chose et entreprit de s'approcher lentement de Draco. Il leva la main et lui frotta le dos. Cela sembla « réveiller » le Serpentard qui leva la tête et rosit légèrement en voyant à qui appartenaient les bras dans lesquels il était enfoui.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et il rougit encore plus. Du point de vue de tous les élèves ici (_NdlA: Et du mien)_, il était adorable. Le blond sourit tristement et s'adressa à la jeune fille, la voix légèrement rauque.

- Désolé d'avoir chialé sur ta robe, je l'ai toute salie...

- C'est pas grave, Draco, répondit Hermione en riant légèrement.

Le jeune homme quitta les bras de la Gryffondor et se tourna vers le trio restant. Il leur parla d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Merci, ça me fait plaisir tout ce que vous faites pour moi... Merci..Blaise, Pansy...(_silence_).. Hermione..Ron, ajouta-t-il.

- Au plaisir de t'aider, mon cher Dray, dit Ron, espiègle.

Mais Draco n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler et grimaça à peine, puis alla s'affaler dans un divan.

- Je me suis jamais autant ridiculisé en une soirée. J'ai avoué mon amour pour Harry Potter, chialé comme un bébé dans les robes d'Hermione Granger, et je me suis fait réconforter par Ron Weasley, marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début, on pourrait t'aider, proposa Pansy en s'assoyant à côté de lui sur le sofa, lui frottant le dos.

Draco soupira, et commença son histoire.

- En fait, tout a commencé le soir d'Halloween. Non, avant ça. En fait, j'ai toujours eu un genre de faible pour...Harry, mais je vais pas en parler ici. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'Harry m'intéressait. J'avais un plan pour lui parler une soirée, sans qu'il ne me juge ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc décidé de me fabriquer un costume, dans lequel il ne pourrait deviner mon identité. Et ça a marché. Le soir d'Halloween, j'étais sur le balcon, à me lamenter parce que justement Harry dansait avec la fille Weasley, quand il est rentré. Je lui ai dit de rentrer en modifiant légèrement ma voix, juste pour qu'elle soit un peu plus mélodieuse. Et ça a marché, il ne m'a pas reconnu. Nous avons parlé toute la soirée, j'étais vraiment heureux et je savais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Alors je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi, il a hésité, mais il a finit par accepter. Alors on a dansé ensemble, puis après je l'ai embrassé. Je crois qu'il a vu mes yeux, cette nuit-là. En tout cas. On a commencé à se rechicaner, bien sûr, puisqu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Et puis il y a pas trop longtemps, en fait il y a 3 semaines, je lui ai donné un rendez-vous dans un couloir désert. Nous nous parlions assez couramment et nous devenions de plus en plus rapprochés. Alors quand il est arrivé je l'ai empoigné par le col et je l'ai embrassé heeum, assez férocement. Il a répondu au baiser et quand on s'est séparé, j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais quand l'espèce d'affreuse sangsue a débarqué et... bref vous connaissez la suite.

- Wow, souffla Hermione. Votre histoire est...intéressante.

- C'est tellement romantique ! Répéta Pansy, maintenant dans les bras de Blaise.

- Ouais, renchérit Ron.

- Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi j'ai envie de me suicider quand je le vois avec la grosse limace puante qui lui sert de petit ami. Il est tellement heureux avec lui, juste à voir son magnifique sourire quand il le voit... Et dire qu'il croit que c'est ce Thompson de mes deux qui est son ange ! S'exclama Draco.

- Heu, intervint Ron, je crois pas qu'il pense ça, tu sais. Ry n'est pas _complètement _idiot. Il a compris que ce n'était pas Nicholas, son ange. Je pense même qu'il sait que c'est toi, mais je sais pas, c'est à lui de te le dire. Et puis..il n'est pas amoureux de Thompson. Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais.

- Merveilleux, un autre concurrent, soupira le blond, alors que Ron recevait un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Blaise.

À cet instant, la porte fut poussée, et Harry entra brusquement dans la salle, tenant par la taille un Nicholas hilare. Le Serdaigle arrêta net de rire et pâlit en voyant Draco, mais Harry fut carrément projeté sur ses genoux en le voyant. Il souffla un : « Wow », puis se releva et essaya de rebrousser chemin. Au comble du malheur, la poignée avait disparu. Le survivant se retourna lentement et regarda ses meilleurs amis, suppliant. Il prenait garde à bien éviter du regard le blond qui le fixait intensément. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues en se sentant ainsi observé, et sourit faiblement.

- Euh, bonjour..., commença-t-il.

- OH TOI, SALE CON, TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER !

Harry tourna la tête et faillit s'évanouir en voyant foncer sur lui un Draco déterminé et en colère mais aussi terriblement sexy.

**Voilà !**

**On approche VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP de la fin, je pense qu'il reste environ deux chapitres, snif.**

**Unee revieeww ? :)**


	9. Tu m'aimes ?

****

Bonjour à tous !

**J'ai vraiment rien à dire pour ce chapitre à part bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**_

* * *

_**_Le survivant se retourna lentement et regarda ses meilleurs amis, suppliant. Il prenait garde à bien éviter du regard le blond qui le fixait intensément. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues en se sentant ainsi observé, et sourit faiblement._

_- Euh, bonjour..., commença-t-il._

_- OH TOI, SALE CON, TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER !_

_Harry tourna la tête et faillit s'évanouir en voyant foncer sur lui un Draco déterminé et en colère mais aussi terriblement sexy._

Harry déglutit et lâcha la taille de Nicholas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se composa une expression faciale très froide.

- Quoi, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Le blond fut quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton du survivant. Pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune idée de qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à Harry. Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase sur le coup de la colère qu'il avait ressentie en voyant le jeune homme qu'il aimait rire avec son _petit ami_. Il avait l'air con maintenant. _« Allez Draco. Un Malfoy ne se ridiculise pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire moi ? Une connerie ? »_ Pensa-t-il. Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre et regarda Pansy, Blaise, Ron et Hermione, toujours affalés dans les divans et observant la scène avec attention, le regard un peu vide. _« Bon, aucune aide de ce côté »,_ soupira-t-il.

Ce dont à quoi Draco n'avait pas pensé, c'était que le simple geste innocent de se mordre la lèvre avait suffi à déconnecter Harry de la réalité. Le Gryffondor avait le regard fixé sur la bouche de son interlocuteur, ses joues prenant lentement mais sûrement une teinte rosée. Draco fut à son tour hypnotisé par les joues de son face-à-face et resta bêtement là, à le scruter du regard. Les quatre compères sur les divans se mordaient tous l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et briser ce ô combien romantique moment. Ce fut Nicholas-dit-le-pas-beau qui rompit le silence poignant de la Salle, agacé d'être ainsi ignoré par son roupichoupinet d'amour.

- Eh oh Malfoy ? Lança-t-il d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes en scéance intensive de matage. Y'a quelque chose entre tes deux oreilles ?

Draco rougit de colère et de honte et fusilla le Serdaigle du regard.

- Tais-toi ? Je t'ai sonné ?

- Non, mais moi je l'ai fait, intervint Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus et traité de con ? T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeum. Ouais, répondit Draco, cherchant encore une idée.

Les neurones du blond semblaient s'être unies en une sorte de petite danse et avaient sorti les pompons de cheerleader, scandant : « La vérité, la vérité, la véritéé ! ». Il faillit craquer mais entreprit d'engueuler son propre cerveau.

- Et...c'est quoi ? Demanda Harry.

Interrompu dans sa chicane de tête, Draco cligna des yeux d'un air particulièrement stupide.

- Tu disais ?

- Ein ?

- Quoi ?

- QUOI ?

- Ein ?

- De quoi ?

- Whazzaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Késakoooooooooooo.

- T'as dis quoi, là ?

- Heum, késako ?

- Mais non, avant !

- Ben... de quoi ?

- QUOI !

- ... Ein ?

- De quoi tu paaaaaaaaaaaaarles ?

- VOS GUEULES PUTAIN ! Hurla quelqu'un qui se révéla être Ron, au bout de la crise de nerf.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent brutalement et Harry, l'air hagard, demanda:

- On disait quoi, là ?

Ce qui fut suffisant pour faire éclater de rire la totalité de la Salle, hormis Thompson. Draco riait aux larmes, en fait il évacuait un peu son stress car il ne cessait de se dire : _« Après ça faut que j'invente quelque chose, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! »_. Harry laissait libre cours à son hilaritude, et entreprenait d'observer le blond rire en même temps. Il ne riait pas souvent, mais il devrait vraiment le faire. Draco dégageait une telle prestance et un tel bonheur quand il riait, c'était incroyable. Ses yeux d'ordinaire glacés devenaient chauds et pétillants, et on pouvait voir ses dents blanches alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire mélodieux.

- Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?

La phrase de Nicholas sembla ramener tout le monde à la réalité, malheureusement. Le Serdaigle avait les bras croisés et arborait un visage renfrogné.

- Non, dit Blaise, agressif. On veut juste s'amuser, ça t'arrives, des fois ?

- Tais-toi, souffla Harry, mais on ne sut à qui il parlait. Dra... Malfoy, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Le con t'écoute.

Draco eut un sourire contraint et entreprit d'inventer au fur et à mesure une histoire, ne pouvant se résigner à avouer son amour au brun en compagnie de tant de monde. Il aurait pu très certainement dire qu'il était amoureux d'Harry si _une_ personne quittait la Salle... Harry lui-même.

- Heum. Oui. Jee... voulais te dire que... jee... suis...tu as... oublié ton livre de Potions.

- Ein ? Ah, ben oui. C'est ce qui fait de moi un con ? Demanda Harry, avec une lueur un peu déçue dans le regard.

- Ben...oui, personne fait ça.

Draco souffla et jeta un regard aux quatres élèves dans les sofas et recula en voyant des expressions qui n'avaient pas leur place dans leurs regards. Hermione avait un regard désolé et incrédule, Pansy le regardait avec colère et ses yeux criaient : « Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? », mais ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de Ron et Blaise lui fit peur. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient survoltés, exaspérés, désespérés, mais l'émotion principale qui régnait était la fureur. Il leur lança un regard du genre : « Mais quoi ? ».

Nicholas éclata de rire et prit Harry par la taille. Draco sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque et ses poings se serrer.

- T'es vraiment stupide Malfoy, pathétique même ! Bon on y va mon amour ?

_Mon amour_...combien Draco aurait-il donné pour appeler Harry comme ça ? Combien ? La poignée de porte étaient réapparue et Harry avança lentement vers la porte, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter la Salle. Quand ses doigts touchèrent la poignée, le brun se tourna et planta son regard droit dans celui de Draco.

- Merci... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais merci.

Le blond en resta bouche bée, et baissa la tête. Il avait l'horrible impression que tout ceci sonnait comme un adieu, comme si un futur éventuel serait fermé à jamais... Draco ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit qu'une sorte de grognement en voyant qu'Harry était parti. Il se forca à ne pas penser _pour toujours. _Sans qu'il ne fasse rien, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il resta planté là, à regarder la porte qui s'était refermée. C'était fini... Il avait eu la chance de tout lui dire et il n'avait pas pu... _Trop peureux, trop trouillard, trop chétif, trop pleurnicheur..._Les mots de son père remontaient à son esprit et les larmes lui embrouillaient la vue. Draco se releva sans avoir conscience d'être tombé et les mots de Ron ravivèrent sa douleur.

- Malfoy, _come on_ ! Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ? T'avais l'occasion idéale ! T'es ben peureux !

_Trop peureux, trop trouillard, trop chétif, trop pleurnicheur..._

_Trop peureux, trop trouillard, trop chétif, trop pleurnicheur..._

_Il n'a pas osé, la peur d'être rejeté étant trop grande..._

_Il était parti maintenant._

Puis un petit rayon d'espoir perça dans son cerveau, comme un rai de lumière. _Rattrape-le, rattrape-le !_ Les mots sonnaient dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin. Qui vivra verra, dit-on. Draco vit, donc il verra. Il verra si Harry l'aime. Il se mit à courir, ignorant les questions d'Hermione et de Pansy, avec un seul but dans sa tête : _trouver Harry._ Où était-il ? Où ? Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, arrivé dans un couloir quelconque. 19h00... il devait être dans la Grande Salle ! Alors qu'il allait se remettre en course, un gémissement lui écorcha les oreilles et le coeur. Car ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur, bien au contraire. Et ce son était poussé par l'élève qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

- Harry...

Harry...L'homme qu'il aimait. En train de baiser cet enfant de chienne. Un brouillard blanc sembla remplir sa tête, un couteau effilé plongeait dans son coeur et le massacrait sauvagement. Une rage sans nom prit vie en lui et il marcha à pas vif vers la porte qui cachait le spectacle qui lui déchira le coeur. Harry avait la main plongée dans le pantalon de son petit ami, qui lui avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, le corps arqué.

- C'est quoi ça ?

À son grand étonnement, la voix de Draco était calme et posée, mais le tremblement trahissait sa fureur. Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent tout net leurs activités et Nicholas entreprit de se redonner contenance. Mais Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait sous les yeux de Draco. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il mit une main sur sa bouche, horrifié.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu nous as suivi ? Encore plus pathétique..., dit le Serdaigle avec dédain.

Alors la haine de Draco sortit au grand jour. Il s'avança à grand pas vers Thompson et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit revoler contre le mur de la pièce. Le 6e année ne bougea plus et resta face contre terre.

- Ta gueule, dit-il, la voix saccadée et tremblante sous le coup de la colère. ET TOI ! Hurla-t-il en se tourna vers Harry qui se ratatina sur place, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, que tu n'allais pas sauter sur la première pute venue, mais je m'étais trompé, apparamment.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Dra..

- C'est quoi ce que je crois ? Interrompit le blond d'un ton sec.

- Que..moi et Nicholas on a... baisé ?

- Non Potter. J'ai suffisamment de connaissances sexuelles pour savoir que masturber quelqu'un et baiser avec est différent.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Harry en rosissant des termes que Draco employait.

- Ah bon ?

- Non. Nicholas arrêtait pas de m'harceler et je disais toujours non, je veux pas. Et là il m'a attiré ici puis il m'a pris la main et l'a foutue dans son pantalon. Il a alors quaisiment hurlé mon nom alors que j'avais rien fait et t'es arrivé.

- Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

- Oui, parce que c'est la vérité.

- Et ben j'te crois vraiment pas.

- J'aurais jamais fait ça... justement.. tu pensais bien. J'aurais jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un que...

- Que ?

- Que j'aime pas..., acheva Harry en rougissant affreusement.

Draco stoppa, sa fureur retombant peu à peu.

- T'es en train de me dire que t'es pas amoureux de Thompson ?

- Ben...oui.

- MAIS PUTAIN POURQUOI TU SORS AVEC ALORS ?

Le soudain hurlement de Draco fit sursauter Harry.

- Je...je sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Tu sais pas pourquoi tu sors avec ? C'est un espèce de violeur !

- Alors tu me crois ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire enfantin qui fit fondre Draco.

- Oui, soupira le blond.

- Je pense que je sortais avec parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Draco éclata de rire.

- T'es incroyable toi, dit-il en souriant à Harry qui lui rendit timidement son sourire.

Harry détourna alors le regard, soudainement intimidé, et entreprit de sortir de la salle.

- Attends...dit Draco, bien déterminé à lui dire quelque chose.

- Oui ? Demanda Harry, étonné et un peu content.

- T'as dit : « Je pense que je sortais avec...». Donc tu sors plus avec maintenant ?

Harry détourna encore le regard et piétina le sol, visiblement gêné.

- Je..j'aimerais mieux pas avoir cette conversation dans une classe sentant le renfermé avec mon ex petit-ami assommé par terre.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les mots du brun et lui proposa la Salle sur Demande. Harry accepta avec joie et ils sortirent de la salle, marchant silencieusement, un léger sentiment de gêne flottant au-dessus d'eux. Arrivés devant le mur vide, Harry entreprit de passer trois fois devant le portrait, les traits un peu crispés. Quand la porte apparut, ce fut Draco qui tourna la poignée et entra en premier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le décor de la pièce. Un lit king trônait au milieu de la Salle et des sofas rouges occupaient un coin, avec une table et une bouteille de champagne. Le tout était vraiment très romantique. Harry arriva à son tour et stoppa net en voyant le lit. Il prit rapidement une teinte de betterave trop mûre et fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

- Bel endroit pour...discuter, dit Draco d'un ton narquois. Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

- J'ai juste demandé un endroit calme, discret et douillet. La Salle a fait le reste, répondit Harry d'un ton bourru.

Il n'allait certainement pas dire à Draco que son parfum le rendait fou et que ses pensées avaient divagué sur le corps du Serpentard. Il invita plutôt le blond à s'asseoir dans un des sofas et lui versa un verre de champagne.

- Alors...tu ne sors plus avec Nicholas.

- Non.

- Ok.

Le malaise était palpable dans la pièce. Harry rougit en réalisant que dire à son ennemi qu'il ne veut pas avoir une discussion dans une salle et d'aller dans une autre pour « mieux » discuter était assez ambigu. Draco pensait la même chose et avait un sourire crispé. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne voulait vraiment pas avouer son amour.

- Euh... il a fait beau aujourd'hui, dit soudainement Harry dans une vaine tentative pour remettre la conversation.

- Oui.. oui.. beaucoup de soleil...

- Ouais...

_(silence de 15 minutes)_

- Heum.. tu commences à préparer tes ASPIC ?

- Non pas encore.

- Ok.

- Et toi ?

- Non plus.

- Faudrait commencer pour pas finir vendeur dans une épicerie !

- Oui ! Hahahahahahhaahahahaha.

- Hahahahahahahahaha.

Ça commençait à devenir vraiment pénible là.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun très rapidement.

- Je...j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose que je voulais te dire tantôt... mais j'ai pas pu.

- C'est quoi ?

Le survivant avait la voix à peu près aussi aiguë qu'un eunuque.

- Je...tu...il..

- Nous vous il ?

Draco fusilla Harry du regard. Le brun étouffa un rire nerveux.

- Tais-toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est...que...je...je...je...

- Jejejejejejejeje ?

- Ta gueule !

- Désolé... Mais accouche !

- Je suis pas enceinte.

- Oui.

- Ein ?

- T'es enceinte d'une annonce pour moi ! S'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire.

- MAIS PUTAIN TA GUEULE J'AIMERAIS BIEN T'Y VOIR À MA PLACE ! VA DONC DIRE À LA PERSONNE QUE T'AIME QUE TU L'AIME !

- Je t'aime ! Haha je suis capable !

L'information prit un détour pour se rendre aux cerveaux des deux jeunes hommes. Mais quand elle arriva, le silence fut absolu.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Mais parfois les gestes parlent mieux que les paroles, c'est pourquoi Draco attira Harry pour l'embrasser et sceller leurs lèvres dans une promesse éternelle au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

**Vala valaaaa.**

**Ça vous a plu ? Dites-leee moii ! :D**

**Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, peut-être.**

**Merci et à bientôt !**


End file.
